Grumpy and Happy
by CartoonFanfiction14
Summary: Hey everybody this story is about Grumpy and Happy from the 7D. This is my first fanfiction as an author, so don't expect it to be perfect. I do not own anything Disney produces, and I do not own The 7D. So enjoy the story! Review please.
1. Chapter 1

Grumpy had gotten home from the market in Jollywood. Once inside he yelled if anyone was home, when no one answered he presumed he had the cottage to himself for the moment. He put the groceries away and headed upstairs for a shower. Once inside the bathroom Grumpy stripped himself of his clothes, exposing the dwarfs hairy body. He got in the shower and started thinking of Happy. Even though Happy continuously annoyed Grumpy, he still felt love for him. Not brotherly love. Not friendship love. But true love for Happy. Grumpy started rubbing his hairy dick. Fantasizing about Happy. Moaning in ecstasy over the very thought of him. Grumpy was now pumping his dick hard and fast needing the sexual release. He pinched and rubbed his hairy nipples. Finally he came shooting his dwarf load into the shower drain. What he saw as he stepped out of the shower would either make or break his relationship with Happy forever.

Grumpy saw Happy standing in the bathroom staring at him with either disgust or horniness. Grumpy wasn't completely sure. Then Happy went over to Grumpy and kissed him. Grumpy was shocked that this was happening, Happy was actually KISSING him. Happy slid his tongue into Grumpy's mouth now making out with him. Grumpy broke the kiss and asked why Happy had done this. Happy answered by saying "I love you Grumpy, I have for a long time I just hadn't known how to say it."

Grumpy was still for a while until he finally said, "I feel the same Happy!"

Grumpy then kissed Happy making him horny. Happy broke the kiss saying, "Why don't we take this to the bedroom?"

Grumpy replied, "Oh yeah let's!" Grumpy then lifted Happy up and carried him to the 7D's bedroom. Grumpy threw Happy onto his bed then continued kissing him while taking Happy's clothes off.

Happy felt Grumpy's boner against his leg and said, "Why don't I take care of that for you?"

Grumpy said, "Oh please do Happy."

Happy then started sucking the hairy dwarfs cock taking all 6.5 inches in his mouth. Happy made Grumpy moan in ecstasy while rubbing his nipples and sucking his cock. Suddenly Happy stopped and kissed Grumpy. Grumpy then started sucking Happy's dick taking his entire 6 inches into his mouth. Grumpy was rubbing all over Happy's body while doing this. He then faced Happy and said, "I want you to fuck me Happy. I want you to shove your cock into my ass and fuck me."

Happy then replied, "Okay Grumpy turn over and let me see that big ass of yours!" Grumpy turned over and Happy started giving him a rimjob. He licked Grumpy's ass for a good while until Grumpy was practically begging him to shove his cock in his ass. Happy grabbed the lube from the table beside them and lubed up his cock. He slowly slid his dwarf meat into Grumpy making him moan for more. Happy started out slow to be sure as to not hurt Grumpy. But soon enough Grumpy was used to the feeling of Happy's dick inside of him that Happy started to fuck him fast and hard, Happy was continuously ramming into Grumpy's were screaming eachothers names for what seemed like hours. Eventually Happy couldn't take it anymore and came into Grumpy which inturn made Grumpy cum as two hairy men lay next to each other cuddling feeling tired after the sex they had just experienced. Finally falling asleep in eachothers arms.


	2. Lovers

The next day Happy and Grumpy were awoken by a door being slammed shut. The rest of the 7D were out stopping the Glooms from terrorizing Jollywood. They had just gotten back Grumpy and Happy supposed. They hurriedly got out of the bed and into their clothes. They had to find a way to cover up the bed to make sure the rest of the 7D didn't find out about Happy's and Grumpy's secret gay relationship. Until Grumpy realized Doc had been standing inside the doorway to the bedroom.

"How long have you been standing there Doc?" Grumpy nervously asked.

"Long enough, now both of you downstairs now. You are going to explain to me and the rest of the 7D what has happened here, and you are going to explain why you both didn't help us last night with the Glooms."

"Okay Doc." They said together. Once they got downstairs Doc and the rest of the 7D were all sitting around the table with two empty seats They sat down and doc asked them, "Now explain to us why you didn't help us last night with the Glooms?"

"Well, you see Doc." Happy started.

"We kinda had sex last night." Grumpy finished. The others were shocked Doc just looked at them with awe finally saying, "Well I don't like it, but I can't control who you both love so you both have my blessing as a couple."

Happy and Grumpy were both ecstatic to hear Doc gave them his blessing. They kissed right there in front of the rest of them. Doc smiled, happy it was the two of them and not each of them with a random person. Later that night the 7D celebrated on Grumpy's and Happy's relationship. As they celebrated Grumpy asked Happy, "Why don't we go somewhere else more private."

"I like the sound of that." said Happy. They kissed and went up to the bedroom where Doc had caught them earlier that day. Grumpy kissed Happy and started taking his clothes off. Happy was rubbing Grumpy's chest and crotch making both of them hard. Happy broke the kiss and pushed Grumpy onto the bed. Happy then removed his clothes and started kissing Grumpy once more.

"My turn now!" Grumpy said. He turned over with Happy now on the bottom he gave Happy a rimjob. Happy was moaning Grumpy's name at the feeling of his tongue inside of him. Grumpy was pinching and tugging at Happy's nipples making him moan even louder. Happy then started sucking his cock making Grumpy want his ass even more. He pushed Happy's face down on his cock.

"Oh fuck me already Grumpy! Shove your meat into me!" Happy begged. Grumpy turned Happy around and slowly put his cock into Happy. Starting slowly to be sure not to hurt him. Suddenly Happy pulled Grumpy into him full force making him hit his prostate. Grumpy then started fucking Happy fast and hard hitting his prostate with every push. They were moaning each others names with every push. Finally Grumpy came in Happy. Happy then came on Grumpy. Happy cuddled Grumpy and whispered, "I love you Grumpy."

Grumpy replied, "I love you too." Happy and Grumpy then shared a passionate kiss, and fell asleep in each others arms once again.

Once the party finished and the others went upstairs to go to bed they saw the Happy and Grumpy cuddling happily asleep. Feeling happy for the two lovers.


	3. Kidnap in Jollywood

The next morning the 7D were awoken by the sound of the Bing-Bong Bell, meaning that the queen needed them. Hurriedly they left for the castle to see what the queen needed. Once they got there they all at once asked, "What is it your highness?"

"Oh dear me it seems as though the Glooms are at it again, trying to dethrone me for the like billionth time." said Queen Delightful unamused.

"Oh not again, said Grumpy. why do they keep trying if they know they aren't going to get it?" Everybody knew of the several failed attempts at dethroning Queen Delightful the Glooms had done in order to take control of Jollywood. Suddenly the Glooms smashed through the wall.

"Give us the throne Delightful! Or else!" cried Hildy of the Glooms.

"Or what? Are you going to kidnap her? Are you going to kidnap one of us? Are you going to terrorize Jollywood to distract us? Hmm?" questioned Doc.

"Nope, we're going to take one of you!" said Grim of the Glooms.

"Grim he just asked that! whispered!" Hildy said annoyed.

"Oh woops, sorry." said Grim embarrassed. Just then Hildy swooped down and grabbed Happy.

"Noo, Happy, don't take Happy! Grumpy cried as the Glooms flew away. We need to go get him Doc! They can't have Happy. They can't. Grumpy said sobbing.

"Why are you so worried about Happy Grumpy? asked Queen Delightful.

"Because he's my boyfriend. They can't have him because he's my boyfriend!" yelled Grumpy.

"Grumpy calm down. We will get Happy back, don't worry about it." Doc said.

"How can I not worry about it Doc! They just kidnapped my boyfriend!" yelled Grumpy once again.

"Okay okay we understand that you are extremely angry because of this but you being angry isn't going to help us get Happy back, okay Grumpy? Now we need to think of a way to get inside the Gloom's house and get Happy back for Grumpy. Does anyone have any ideas of how we can do this?"" asked Doc.

"We could sneak in at night, or at least one of us could then find Happy and take him home with us." said Sneezy.

"Or we could lead them outside of the house. Then trap them so one of us could go get Happy." said Bashful.

"Actually I think Sneezy's idea would work, but we need someone who can hide extremely well." said Doc. All of the 7D looked at bashful to go inside.

"No way. I'm not going in that demented house. Seriously?" asked Bashful.

"Yep you are going inside their house because you are the best of the 6 of us at hiding. You know that Bashful. We all do." said Sneezy.

"Okay fine I will do it." said the disappointed Bashful.

"Good, now that we have an idea let's expand and figure out how we pull it off." said Doc.

"We need to do it at night, so no one will be awake. And we need to find him asap." said Grumpy.

"My guess would be they are holding him in the basement." said Sleepy.

"Probably Sleepy." said Sneezy.

"Wait am I the only one going inside! Because I can't find him on my own." said Bashful.

"No you aren't the only one going. I'm going in with you!" said Grumpy.

"Are you sure Grumpy?" questioned Doc.

"Yes I'm absolutely sure of it. I have to be the one to go in with Bashful because it was my boyfriend they took." said Grumpy determined.

"Okay then it's settled Grumpy and Bashful will sneak into the Gloom's house at night while they are sleeping and look for Happy. We will keep a look out outside the house to make sure the Glooms don't wake up and warn them if they do. Once Grumpy and Bashful have Happy we get them out of there and back home." said Doc.


	4. Reunited

Tonight was the night. It was time to go get Happy back from the Glooms. The 7D arrived at the Gloom's house and went over the plan.

"Okay you guys know what to do right?" asked Doc pointing at Bashful and Grumpy.

"Yep!" the two said simultaneously.

"Okay and the rest of us will keep an eye out for any sign of the Glooms waking up." said Doc. Grumpy and Bashful made their way to the house. It was a big by dwarf standards with purple walls and a dark blue roof with a balcony over looking the front door. Grumpy and Bashful slowly opened the door making their way through the house searching for Happy. Meanwhile outside Doc, Sleepy, Sneezy, and Dopey were keeping an eye on the Glooms bedroom. No sign of disturbance yet. Grumpy was making his way through the house when he heard a muffled voice come from underneath the floor. He assumed the basement and looked for an entrance. Once Grumpy had found the entrance he got Bashful and the two went downstairs. Their Happy was tied in a chair with duct tape around his mouth. Gently Grumpy was trying to pull off the tape without ripping off his boyfriends beard. Suddenly Doc told Grumpy the Glooms had woken up and that they need to hurry. Grumpy and Bashful quickly untied Happy and the three made their way upstairs. They all heard something and saw a light coming from somewhere. It was the kitchen and Grim stood there making some kind of food. They quickly ran to the door and quietly escaped.

"We did it!" said Grumpy excitedly kissing Happy.

"Thanks for coming to get me guys." said Happy.

"Oh it's nothing." said Doc. The 7D went home after getting Happy back. Once home they all got into bed. Well except for Grumpy and Happy. They went outside the cottage and gazed at the stars together.

"I missed you Grumpy. So much." said Happy.

"I missed you too." said Grumpy kissing Happy.

"This is nice. Gazing at the stars with the best man in the world." said Happy.

"I couldn't agree more." said Grumpy.

"Oh I love you so much. You don't have any idea how much I care about you." said Happy.

"I love you too." said Grumpy kissing Happy once more.

"You know what I've always wanted to do?" asked Happy.

"What?" asked Grumpy.

"I've always wanted to have sex outside in the open." said Happy.

"I think that can be done right now." said Grumpy grabbing Happy and kissing him. Happy hurriedly stripped Grumpy of his clothes and Grumpy did the same to Happy. They embraced and kissed lying on ground together. Happy took Grumpy's cock in his hand and started sucking it making Grumpy moan in pleasure. Happy kept at it making it hard for Grumpy to resist cumming in his mouth. Happy rubbed and played with his boyfriends hairy balls making it even harder for Grumpy to resist.

Happy then stopped and said. "Fuck me Grumpy I know how much you missed my ass."

"Oh god you know I missed your ass." said Grumpy grabbing Happy and pulling him towards him. Grumpy slid into Happy slowly until he heard Happy moan when he hit his prostate. Happy came at that moment.

"Oh god that felt so good Grumpy! Fuck me already. Pound my hairy ass!" said Happy excitedly. Grumpy started to fuck his boyfriend like never before he hit his prostate over and over again causing Happy to be moaning in such ecstasy he came several times. Grumpy was rubbing his boyfriend's hairy body screaming Happy's name until he finally with one final push came into Happy.

"I love you Happy." said Grumpy exhausted.

"I love you too Grumpy." said Happy kissing Grumpy. Grumpy put his arm around Happy and they fell asleep in one another's arms again.


End file.
